Gelgoog Armor
Write the text of your article here! Random Mobil Suits During The One Year War By the middle of the One Year War, the Principality of Zeon was well aware that the Earth Federation was researching and developing mobile suit projects to counter the Zeon's army of mobile suits. Despite the Zeon's advanced mobile suit technology, the appearance of the RX-78-2 Gundam with its beam rifle technology followed by the mass production RGM-79 GMs equipped with the Beam Spray gun quickly negated the Zeon's advantage. The Principality of Zeon decided that its mobile suits needed to incorporate the vastly superior beam weapons into its mobile suit designs. So, when the plans for the new mobile suit (MS-11 Gelgoog) showed up, they redesigned the plans to be able to use beam weapons. The plans for the original "MS-11 Gelgoog" only allowed it to use ballistic weapons like the machine gun, and its power output was unable to handle a Beam-based weapon. After redesigning the plans, the mobile suit was capable of using beam-based weapons. Removing the designation "MS-11" and shifting it to the Pezun Project's "MS-11 Action Zaku", they redesignated the new mobile suit "MS-14", but retained the name. While the Gelgoog was the most powerful production-type MS of the One Year War by a considerable margin, matching or slightly exceeding the Earth Federation's RX-78-2 Gundam unit, it was never produced in the numbers required to counter the sheer numbers of RGM-79 GMs that walked off the production lines before the end of the war. It is possible that if the Gelgoog had been pushed into production even two weeks sooner, it may have been able to secure independence for Zeon. However, Zeon's practice of dividing the Principality's limited design and production resources among numerous mobile suit and mobile armour projects made this impossible. The last major problem with the Gelgoog was that it had mainly rookie pilots inside the cockpits, as most of Zeon's more experienced pilots had been killed in earlier battles. These novice pilots had seen little or no combat before the Battle of A Baoa Qu, and could not use their Gelgoogs effectively enough to counter the Federation's less powerful GM models, piloted by skilled veterans of the Battle of Solomon. After the war, some units were taken by the Federation to serve as high-performance aggressor trainer units, while others escaped into deep space with various Zeon remnants; the majority had either died at A Baoa Qu or were marched off to the scrapper's torch. Some examples of old MS-14 Gelgoog units survived postwar in museums. Combat Abilities The MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type was essentially a standard Gelgoog equipped with a more powerful thruster pack, greatly increasing its speed and mobility. The Gelgoog High Mobility Type was equipped with a twin-bladed beam saber and a high-output beam rifle. The weapons are no different from the Original Gelgoog Mobil suit and often act by the same color blade, and Laser as It's original Counter Part. It is able to switch sizes as soon as Harrison transforms from Mobile suit Size into Normal Size, he as well can even use it for clearing out the inside of the buildings as well as the Twin bladed Saber, It will be just as similar as fighting in the Pilot's seat of the Gelgoog only difference is that Harrison Rivera Is the Gelgoog. Young Harrison Rivera Armor World War III Rivera Federation War Death Rivera Encore War